Coffee and Rolos
by Shinigami Sama2
Summary: UPDATE! My friend Hoshi-chan and I go through some warpy dimensionaly thingy and end up in Yu-Gi-Oh! land! This is guaranteed to give at least a chuckle to those who read! R&R please! Flames are accepted! *holds up economy size bag of marshmallows*
1. Default Chapter

This is a fic my friend and I wrote with lots of coffee and rolos. I am Shinigami Sama/Yami Shinigami Sama (SS/YSS), and my friend is Hoshi- chan/Yami Hoshi-chan (HC/YHC).  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but we do own coffee, rolos, and a whole lot of sugar. And we own Yami Shinigami Sama! She's me and kidnapping is illegal in MY parallel universe! We also own Yami Hoshi- chan, who also cannot be kidnapped-er-Yaminapped!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
3'rd person: As SS and HC, drove down the road to Djibouti, listening to a Blind Target CD, drinking coffee and eating rolos, the car began to make a loud sputtering noise. The radio then started to beep like a low budget 70's spy movie robot. "What's wrong with the car, Hoshi-Chan?" "I dunno, I'll pull over and we can check it out." As she pulled over the car began to shake and sputter even more loudly. They got out to check under the hood. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong with it. Maybe your CD was skipping." "Well, the car's off. Why is it still showing the symptoms of, um, dying?" "I don't know. Let's pull some of these whatchamacallits and press some of those thingermabobs and maybe it'll fix itself." "Are you sure about that? What if we hit the wrong thing, we could kill the car!" "Kill a car? I'd like to see that. Well, when something's wrong with your computer, what do YOU do?" "Um, press buttons and pull wires and stuff and hope it does something right?" "Exactly. It works with the computer, why shouldn't it work with a car?" She starts pulling things and pressing others.  
  
"Because cars use gas and sparks and stu-"  
  
-BOOM-  
  
  
  
By Ra that was short. What's gonna happen next? Are we going to be really boring and die and end the story right there? Are we going to travel to Domino in some sort of weird dimensiony thing? Nah, that couldn't happen. Will I ever stop asking questions? Yes. Look soon for CHAPTER2. 


	2. obliterated Blind Target CDs and melty R...

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&  
  
Shinigami Sama-Wussup ya'll?  
  
Yami Shinigami Sama (we'll call her Sekhemib from now on)-Don't talk to her she's on a sugar high.  
  
Shinigami Sama-Jeez, don't be such a depressing grumpy downer not-in-a-good- mood no fun moping around all the time. *goes on and on*  
  
Yami Hoshi-chan-WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP?!  
  
Hoshi-chan-(also on a sugar high)Yami! That's not a very nice thing to say! You shouldn't tell people to shutup and you shouldn't yell it's just not very nice or polite or good or kind-hearted or bowl o' sugar with a cherry on topish.(sorry Hoshi-chan, I couldn't resist^~^)*Goes on and on. Shinigami Sama is still going and now Hoshi-chan is going and Yugi and co. pop up out of nowhere with their Yamis and the aibous and Tea join in*  
  
Yamis-*sweatdrop*  
  
Sekhemib & YHC-Your aibous on sugar highs too?  
  
Other Yamis (Bakura, Yami, Malik, etc. etc.)-*nod heads*  
  
Bakura-*is developing really large vein on forehead*WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!  
  
Sekhemib-Oh no (remember the earlier incident when someone said-erm-yelled shutup?).  
  
Aibous-*turn to Bakura and rant some more*  
  
~picture stops and Shinigami Sama walks in front of it like it were a movie screen~  
  
Shinigami Sama-K, I'm tired of writing this little intro thingy. Seto, the disclaimer please.  
  
Seto-*clears throat*Hoshi-chan and Shinigami Sama own their Yamis and nothing else.  
  
Shinigami Sama-Thank-you Seto. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: Coffee and Rolos  
  
(3'rd person)  
  
"Unnnnnhhhh." Hoshi-chan groaned as she sat up and looked around, expecting to see a blown up car, and obliterated Blind Target CD, and lots of spilled coffee and melty Rolos on the side of the road. Instead, she found that she (and her partner-in-crime Shinigami Sama) were lying flat on their backs in the middle of a sidewalk (getting lots of dirty looks I might add) in front of. THE GAME SHOP?! 'This can't be!!' she thought to herself. Frenziedly jumping to her feet, she began to try and shake Shinigami Sama awake.  
  
"OHMYGODYOUWON'TBELIEVEWE'RESTUCKINTHEMIDDLEOFYU-GI- OH!LANDANDIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOOHPLEASESHINIGAMISAMAPLEASEWAKEUPANDNOTBEDEAD!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shinigami Sama began to twitch, then quickly and effortlessly sprung to her feet. She then started to sway from side to side. "I think I'm having a coffee and Rolos hangover." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
Hoshi-chan's temper was about to snap. "I. Do not. Really care. If you. Are having. A hangover!" Shaking with anger, she finally shouted. "Would you please just look around?!"  
  
Shinigami Sama just grinned and said, "OK!" Looking around her eyes began to narrow as they rested on the sign that read GAME SHOP-OP-op-op (that's an echo). "Ooooh! The Game Shop-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-"  
  
"Stop it now!" Hoshi-chan said with a really really really big vein on her forehead.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"No! Shinigami Sama! You can't!" The door slammed in Hoshi-chan's face.  
  
Muahahahahahaha! What shall happen to Shinigami Sama and Hoshi-chan next? Look soon for CHAPTER 3! 


	3. There's more than one way to share a Sta...

Coffee and Rolos CHAPTER3  
  
  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R  
  
Moshi-moshi ya'll! My friend Hoshi-chan and I wrote this on a-erm- SUPERDUPERSUGARHIGH! It was lots of fun to write. I am Shinigami Sama/Yami Shinigami Sama. My friend is Hoshi-chan/Yami Hoshi-chan. I'm listening to some Japanese music right now so it'll be that much better! -Is sitting at computer screeching "just wild beat, communication, ame ni, akure nakaraa!"-  
  
Disclaimer-We don't own anything except for a big economy box of rolos and some coffee. Oh, and these little dust bunny things that live around my computer desk. We also own Shinigami Sama & Yami, and Hoshi-chan and Yami. No Yaminapping!  
  
3'rd person The two girls entered the game-shop, hoping to find that which they had always wanted, but never sought to achieve. And they did. (A/N: Yay! Go us!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed, with the highest pitch of a fangirls dream come true.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yuugi and Grandpa yelled (A/N: it's less manly to scream).  
  
"Awww! You're so cute!" squeals Hoshi-chan as grandpa passes out behind the counter. She runs over and gives Yuugi a hug, when Yami pops out of his sennen puzzle. Yami Shinigami Sama pops out of Shinigami Sama's sennen item (bracelet).  
  
"OMG! It's pharaoh!"  
  
"OMG! It's Yami!" Shinigami Sama runs over and starts making out with  
  
Yami. Everyone double sweatdrops except for Shinigami Sama and Yami who are um, busy. The door swings open revealing. Seto in his boxers! -Seto Kaiba fangirls drool until emptied of all bodily fluids.- "Aibou!" (That be Yami Shinigami Sama talking)  
  
"Whoopsies!" Uses authoress' powers to fully clothe Seto and throw him out the door. She then resumes her, erm, you get the idea. "Wait, what am I doing?!" She runs back to the door and brings in all the other bishounen. (A/N: If you people don't what bishounen are, then you need to stop reading this and go find out now. Tsk tsk.) "I want.... That one!" She points at Seto and drags him into the living room for some CENSORED. (A/N Just kidding, or am I.?) Poor Yami just stands there looking hurt and confused. Yami Hoshi-chan pops out of the sennen mirror, which Hoshi- chan summons out of nowhere with authoress' powers.  
  
"Malik?!" (that be Yami Hoshi-chan talking, check out the character analysis later, it will have all the histories for our characters so you can understand the pairings and stuff)  
  
"Hoshi?! Oh Ra, someone save me!" He runs out of the store closely followed by Yami Hoshi-chan.  
  
"Bakura?!"  
  
"Huh?! Who are you?" Yami Shinigami Sama obviously doesn't realize this is Ryou Bakura, not tomb robber Bakura. She goes over and starts making out with him, him having that totally innocent 'But I'm Ryou and I can do no wrong' look on his face. -Ryou becomes Bakura, and Ryou is thrown to the left out of the sennen ring-  
  
"Ow, my butt, it hurts." He mumbles with a loud thud from hitting the floor. Everyone present and not making out with anyone sweatdrops. Yuugi is in the corner of the room slowly developing a large vein on his forehead.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!" All becomes silent as Yuugi turns bright red 'cause everyone turned to stare at him. Shinigami Sama throws him a small bottle.  
  
"Hey Yug'! Whazat'?" Yuugi reads the label and facefaults.  
  
"Heh heh. GROWTH PILLS! YAY!" He runs upstairs to his room.  
  
"Those always helped me." Shinigami Sama states showing how she is only about 7 inches shorter than Seto, and let me tell you, that boy is DANG TALL. (A/N: Wish I was actually that tall. Where do you get growth pills anyway.?) She turns bright red and everyone falls over anime style. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that. Whoops."  
  
Here's the story so far for all of you that are confused, because I know I am, and I'm writing it! ^~^;  
  
Hoshi-chan and I have blown up a car and landed in YGO land. We have gone into the game shop and caused Grandpa to pass out, my Yami and I (Shinigami Sama) have made out with quite a few bishounen. (A/N: Yummy! I can't help it! They're all so KAWAII!) Hoshi-chan is doing, um, -re reads fic- we're not quite sure, but we do know her Yami is out somewhere in Domino hunting down Malik, namely his Yami. Yuugi now has growth pills (dun dun duuuuuuuuun) and I just got through making a complete baka of myself in front of the whole cast, not to mention all you peoples out there in computer land! -takes REALLY deep breath, then passes out on the floor.  
  
Yami takes over- Either way, They'll probably have CHAPTER4 posted soon. Aibou will put up a character analysis with it, to tell you all about our characters. She mentioned something about attempting -Shinigami Sama has NEVER EVER EVER IN HER LONG LIFE OF 14 YEARS entered the realm of romance fanfiction-a fanfiction about Yami Bakura and myself and Seto and herself. MAYBE. That just about sums it up! Check back soon for the next few chappies! Chappies?! Oy, I've been listening to aibou too much.  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R 


End file.
